


Cinnamon

by ladychocoberry



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Afro-Hispanic Character, Afro-Latina Character, F/M, Falling In Love, Female Reader, Fluff, Hispanic Character, Inspired by Music, Music, Musicians, Post-Devil May Cry 5, Romance, Singing, latina character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:20:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26166310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladychocoberry/pseuds/ladychocoberry
Summary: After a grueling week of demon hunting, Dante was treated to a couple of drinks at a well-established lounge bar. From there, he meets a singer who goes by the stage name as Cinnamon and soon he becomes infatuated by both her and her voice.(Reader is female and can be seen as either Latina or Afro-Latina.)
Relationships: Dante (Devil May Cry)/Reader
Kudos: 21





	Cinnamon

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song "Piel Canela" by Eydie Gorme y Trio Los Panchos.

The purring sound of the engine began to lessen as Dante reached to his destination. He turned his motorcycle off and headed towards the entrance from a place called, "Clover." It was a lounge bar for those who wanted to drink and enjoy the high class atmosphere. They have re-opened not long after the situation with Urizen has seized.

Dante never bothered to visit a place like this. For the ever increasing debts he owes and the sometimes grueling schedule from Devil May Cry. The closest luxury he can get is a strawberry sundae from his local diner.

However that all changed after a grueling week of demon hunting. Both Lady and Trish noticed how exhausted he's been no matter how much he tries to hide it through his jokes. They noticed the way his back slouched a little after a few battles. The circles under his eyes have darken by the day due to the hyperactivity demons prowl in to the night. Even when walking, his pace has also slowed down but his excuse was for these 'slowpokes' to catch up.

After the mission have ended, Lady recommended he give the fancy establishment a try. At first he hesitated until Lady gave him enough cash to buy a few drinks. As well as Trish reminding him that his visit might help attract new customers for their demon hunting business.

He eventually relented since not only is he getting free drinks, the place was also not too far from his. So in case the bar bored him, he can go home and call it a night. 

He went inside and noticed right away the calming atmosphere. He can hear the soft piano playing in the background. The lights were dimmed enough for guests to relax and take in the view. He sat at a nearby bar and right away the bartender approached him.

"Hello welcome to Clover, what would you like to drink?"

"Give me your best whiskey."

The friendly bartender nodded, "Certainly."

Dante continued to look around some more and was beginning to like the place. He considered coming back only this time he'll be bringing Vergil with him. Because he of all people could sure use a drink at a place like this.

The bartender came back with his drink and moved on to the next customer. As Dante pressed his lips on the rim of his glass, he could feel the fine taste burning down his throat so sweetly. One glass wouldn't give him a buzz, but the taste was indeed savory.

He noticed one of the hosts approaching the stage and began tapping onto the microphone. Which eventually attracted the attention of everyone at the bar.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I am pleased to introduce to you on this very stage, the lovely and delightful, Cinnamon."

Everyone began to clap and cheer after the host's announcement, everyone except Dante. He was confused at the excitement from the crowd and wondered who exactly is this Cinnamon?

Soon the velvet curtain began to open on each side and there you were walking towards the stage. With a smile worth a thousand words. 

Your hair was tied in a low chignon which complimented your chandelier earrings. Your golden dress drew enough light for the dress to sparkle. So much so that if someone were sit as far away from Dante, they were still be able to see you. He can understand why you have so many admirers. From the way you carried yourself on stage and the beauty you possess.

Perhaps this trip wasn't a complete waste of time after all.

The rhythm of the vihuela began to play, then came along the rest of the band and you proceeded to sing.

_Que se quede el infinito sin estrellas_  
_O que pierda el ancho mar su inmensidad_  
_Pero el negro de tus ojos que no muera_  
_Y el canela de tu piel se quede igual_

Dante was impressed by your singing that he couldn't help but whistle. Though it was cut short after the bartender chastised him for it.

"Save the dog whistles _after_ the show, buddy."

"Noted."

_Si perdiera el arco iris su belleza_  
_Y las flores su perfume y su color_

You grabbed your microphone as you climbed down the stairs from the stage. So you can sing closer to the audience with the stage lights following you. The way your dress glittered, Dante felt he was seeing a shining star.

_No sería tan inmensa mi tristeza_  
_Como aquella de quedarme sin tu amor_

You began to point at each of the guests that were dining.

_Me importas tú, y tú, y tú_  
_Y solamente tú, y tú, y tú_  
_Me importas tú, y tú, y tú_  
_Y nadie mas que tú_

You continued to point at each of the guests until you pointed at Dante. Which by then you grabbed his gloved hand and began to sing only to him.

_Ojos negros, piel canela_  
_Que me llegan a desesperar_  
_Me importas tú, y tú, y tú_  
_Y solamente tú, y tú, y tú_  
_Me importas tú, y tú, y tú_  
_Y nadie mas que tú_

Dante was awestruck at the beauty that is singing to him. Once the song is over, everyone began to clap and cheer. You leaned towards him and for a moment he thought you were going to kiss him. Only for you to whisper in his ear, "Didn't mean to embarrass you like that, I'll buy you a drink to make up for it."

Before Dante could respond, you were already heading back stage. He was dumbstruck at what had occurred. The bartender meanwhile couldn't help but chuckle at this strange turn of events.

"Consider yourself lucky, she rarely does that to guests."

Dante smiled in amusement, "Yeah well based on my track record, I'm hardly ever lucky."

"Eh I wouldn't throw away my cards just yet, buddy. You might have finally hit the jackpot."

Before Dante could ask him what did he mean by that, someone placed a hand on his shoulder. He turned to the side to find you smiling at him, "So glad that you're still here. Sorry I had to leave so suddenly, I had to drop off my microphone and sound equipment." You sat beside him, "Now that I'm here, drinks are on me. What would you like?"

 _You_ he almost said that out loud, but thankfully he kept his mouth shut. Instead he asked for whiskey. You turned to the bartender and asked for whiskey. 

"Thanks for the drink. By the way, that was some incredible performance you pulled out there. How long have you been working here?"

You began to giggle at his compliment, "Thank you, I started working at 'Clover' a while after this place opened. Though I was originally a waitress until one of the managers heard me singing while cleaning tables. Next thing I know I perform twice a week with twice the pay."

"Seems like everything was at the right place at the right time. So what's the meaning behind Cinnamon?"

"Customers have a hard time remembering my name. The song I have performed earlier happened to be my signature song. So customers would ask management about the girl with the _piel canela_. Which means 'cinnamon skin' and that's where the name Cinnamon came to be."

"Huh that's interesting?"

"What is?"

"The fact that anyone would have a hard time remembering your name."

You have found yourself at a loss of words when he said that. You could feel the heat rising from your face and having a sudden vulnerability. How could a handsome man such as he could be so smooth?

"I would very much like to know your name, if you don't mind." He offered his hand for you to shake, "The name is Dante, and your's?"

You accepted his hand and told him your name. Dante began to say your name and something about the way he said your name was different. So many times people have either mispronounced your name, shorten your name or call you anything else. But with Dante, he made your name sound like poetry to your ears.

The two of you continued to talk, laugh and getting to know one another some more. You could hardly believe a handsome man such as Dante would get into a profession like demon hunting. Soon you found yourself mesmerized by him as much he is mesmerized by you. 

"I hope you don't find me being so bold to ask if you wanna go out sometime. I know a diner that makes really good strawberry sundaes."

You smiled at him, "I would like that very much. Strawberries happen to be my favorite actually."

"Yeah well," He leaned towards you and for a moment you thought he was going to kiss you. Only instead he placed a kiss close to your lips and said, "They're not as sweet as Cinnamon."


End file.
